fmrfandomcom-20200213-history
The Doll
The Doll is one of the official monsters in the lore. The Doll is a heavily mutilated creature in constant agony. She was once a beautiful blonde-haired young adult that felt the wrath of the CEO. She has her mouth stitched shut to keep her quiet, non-existing eyes to ensure pain and eerily cloth-like skin and fake hair stitched onto her. History Not much is known about the Doll's history, all we know is her real name. The Doll's Journal, ????-?-?? Everything is black. Where am I? What's going on? My arms were tied up and I had something over my eyes making me unable to see where I was. I heard footsteps coming towards me, closer and closer until the person was right in front of me, s-someone there? A sinister laugh echoed through the room, 'No need to look so scared, Sarah', the voice said in a raspy and dark voice ..The voice knew my name... Is it someone designated from the CEO? It must be...I didn't know many people other then the ones I work with after all. Why would someone do this? 'Who are you?', the man paused for a moment and then ripped what seemed like cloth off my eyes, I hastily blinked my eyes trying to focus on the man standing in front of me ' who are y-you?' I looked at him confused. It was a man called Alex. I had seen him a couple times before but I didn't really know him all that well. He grabbed my chin tilting my head up towards him "Oh come on! why don't you show me that lovely smile of yours?" The man grinned at me. I turned my head away from him. "Why..? why did I make it worse for myself?" He looked at me with an irate expression and walked over to a metal table a bit further away from where I was. The man grabbed a needle, along with another metal like object that I couldn't see very well "w-what are you...". He briskly grabbed my chin tilting my face up to his face. "shh" he hushed me while holding the needle about an inch away from my face. "Hey.. stop get away-". A sharp and burning pain went through my body making me scream in pain. "I thought I told you to be quiet, little dolly", he grinned at me while he was stitching my mouth shut. Blood was dripping from my mouth while I was with futility trying to scream in pain. Tears started streaming down my face from the pain. The man exclaimed; "this should keep you quiet, but. I don't think you have learned your lesson yet, have you?" I shook my head, crying in pain wanting it all to stop. He shook his head, grinning "I don't think so, little doll". he yanked some kind of metal object into my skull making me jolt up in pain, blood was streaming down my face, I tried screaming but it was worthless. The stitches on my mouth being too tight to even try to move my mouth. "My little doll". Those were the last words I heard before blacking out before dying. Suddenly, I woke up... I woke up all alone... It was dark.. everything was so dark... I tried opening my eyes but instead pain shot through me making me cough up blood. What was going on? I was putting my hand around my eyes, they were stitched shut. My skin... it... was replaced... with cloth. "No! ..no! What had I done to deserve this fate?! Please! Someone! Help me! Kill me! The pain, it's unbearable! HELP ME! PLEASE! ANYTHING! ANYONE! ..h-help..."